


Skin^2

by orgasmic death (Dildohno)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Creampie, Gen, Mating Press, Maybe a hint of size difference idk, NSFW, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:25:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dildohno/pseuds/orgasmic%20death
Summary: Getting fucking railed by Muriel idk what else to say





	Skin^2

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I really don’t now what to say for myself like...now that im not a virgin anymore I guess I can actually write from experience also I’m kinda sauced rn so just take this shit

You bite your lip to keep from cursing, this man is huge and you really don’t mind that, but the idea of his cock shoved inside you all the way to the hilt intimidates you as much as turns you on. 

You both were usually satisfied with simple vanilla sex, missionary really all that’s to it. But this time you wanted to try something different that had taken Muriel quite a bit of reassuring into. 

“Honey you’re not gonna hurt me...I’ve taken you before.” You chuckle softly. 

The others face reddens at either the pet name or reminder, perhaps both. Muriel looks away before sighing and placing himself between your legs- which were spread out like a whore’s- before you place a hand at his warm chest. 

“You wanna do this right? It’s totally fine if you don’t- I’d hate to pressure you in anything-“ as you make sure he gets the message the dark haired male nods and in his signature mutter gives you beet red-faced consent. 

Your hands make way to his back as he pushes into you, your eyes squeezing shut for a moment to get you to relax. The fact that he was slowly kissing your neck helped get his cock finally all the way in. 

Feeling the familiar fullness you look down at your crotch and mumble something along the lines of “holy shit”.

Muriel watches you cautiously for a moment before you admit to him that he just feels really fucking good and should start moving. 

His hips pull back and snap back into yours, his figure hovering above you is an absolute mess- you can tell he’s trying to keep down his voice and groans, sporting his usual blush. 

With every movement he’s making sure his whole cock is buried inside, this feels quite different from his usual position with you.

His hands are near the sides of your head as you’re being pounded into, that one spot is being abused over and over again to the point where you can’t keep down how loud you are. 

Which in turn, gets his rocks off even more, as much as he’d hate to admit. 

The hands you had on his back snake to his front where you lovingly run them along his body, absentmindedly squeaking out something about how nice he looks, how good he can make you feel. 

You can feel the fact that Muriel’s about to come down soon, his dick throbbing significantly different. 

Meanwhile you had been cumming over and over again, making it all the more difficult for him to hold back.

“Keep fucking me- please-“ you gasp as he finally releases, it feeling amazing against your spot as he rides out both of your orgasms. You feel like there’s more cum to it than usual, shifting at the feel of being absolutely filled to the brim and overflowing with cum. 

The sound of skin on skin comes to a close as the both of you catch your breaths for a moment before Muriel is about to do the honor of pulling out. “Wait-“ you put a hand on his before he touches anything, you doing your best to lean up for a kiss that he catches. 

Shifting your hips a bit hints to him that there’s a round two, to which he doesn’t protest with the mouthful of your tongue.

Now he’s fucking you deep and slow, focusing more on both lips than his pace.

The other pulls his body all the way back causing you to whimper, pauses and roughly slams back in to earn himself a loud moan from your part. 

Muriel’s cock feels way too good, and you don’t think you’re going to stop him tonight. 


End file.
